Secrets
by petra farvvy
Summary: Based on an AU gif posted on Tumblr by where Blaine lives a double life as a pop star Kurt's obsessed with and a highschooler who's best friends with Kurt. What will Kurt do when he finds out?


"All I'm saying is that Devon is the most handsome guy in all of America." Kurt proclaimed to Tina as he made his way down the stairs. Blaine trailed behind them, nodding attentively and trying not to get caught in Kurt's eyes.

"You do realize you've never actually seen him, right?" Tina asked casually. Kurt shrugged, as if this were no more than a trivial matter.

"It has nothing to do with what I was saying. Sure, I've never seen his entire face – the guy's practically a ghost where pictures are concerned – but that doesn't stop the fact that he has the best singing voice in the world." He announced.

Tina rolled her eyes as she nudged Blaine, making him realize he'd been staring at Kurt for far longer than friendship etiquette allowed.

"It doesn't sound a little, I don't know, _familiar_ to you?" she asked mischievously, throwing a gleeful glance at Blaine when she caught him violently shaking his head at her behind Kurt's back.

Kurt considered it.

"Nope." He decided. "Anyway, got to get to class and all that. I'll see you later Blaine. Bye Tina!" He waved and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Blaine grabbed Tina by the wrist and pulled along until he spotted an empty classroom.

"Have you lost your mind?" he hissed, voice low so nobody on their way to class would hear. Tina rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong now, Hannah Montana 2.0?" she asked teasingly. "He'll never figure out that that Devon guy is actually you. I mean, he's been obsessed with him – you – for months, and he still hasn't riddled out the similarities."

Blaine wrenched her closer as she made to get up and leave.

"That doesn't mean you have to go around dropping hints!" he whispered. "We made a deal!"

She sighed.

"Fine, fine. But when your secret gets out, and Kurt stops being your friend, don't come running to me. And I want 20% of your publicity." She waved, and ran off before he could ask her what she meant.

Why would it be _when_ instead of _if_?

BKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBK

The next time he got Tina alone, he demanded immediately what she meant. It was right before he had to leave for an interview that would probably take the rest of the day, so he'd have no other time to ask.

"What where you talking about earlier when you said, 'when he finds out'?" he asked Tina. She sighed.

"Blaine, I hate to tell you this, but these things have a way of getting out. He's not dating anyone, and he doesn't know about your massive crush, so this mysterious Devon is practically keeping him going. I doubt he'd stop at anything to uncover the truth. And he pays more attention to you than you think – it's not exactly a difficult conclusion to come to. You disappear for hours on end sometimes." She pointed out.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, straightening his bowtie nervously as he saw Kurt round the corner.

"If you ever tell him about the crush, I will not hesitate to kill you, Tina Cohen-Chang." He told her.

She simply rolled her eyes at him and turned to face the approaching Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" she asked.

"Devon music video premiering tonight!" he sang happily. He held his hand up when she made to speak. "I have no time for your chatter, Chang, I have a television to be getting to."

Blaine could see Tina about to explode, and quickly added,

"Yeah, I should be going, too."

Kurt blinked.

"Where are you going?" he asked innocently, and Blaine found himself getting lost in the blue of Kurt's eyes yet again, in the way he smiled, in the fact that he was fiddling with a loose string on his bag absentmindedly… Tina cleared her throat, and Blaine snapped back to the present.

"Oh, just um… somewhere." He said vaguely as he caught sight of his bodyguard Phil approaching in the distance, down at the end of the hall. Students were already beginning to stare. "Bye!" He waved once, and ran before either Kurt or Tina could say anything else.

KBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKBBKB BK

The interview finished early, and Blaine had just enough time to get home and wash off before he headed straight to Kurt's house where he would no doubt be waiting with popcorn and caramel.

Rachel was already there, curling up on Finn's lap and munching popcorn contentedly (the only thing, Kurt claimed, that actually made her shut her mouth). They both plunked contentedly down onto the couch and turned on the tv just as the music video came on.

Blaine didn't really watch it, more concerned with how when Kurt got excited his cheeks became tinged with this really subtle pink, and how he subconsciously snuggled up to Blaine when the good part started.

Soon, it was over, and Kurt was snoring gently into Blaine's shoulder. He beckoned wildly until Finn brought him a blanket, and Blaine tried not to disturb Kurt as he got out from underneath him and arranged the blanket on top.

He had some thinking to do.

BKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBKKBK KB

In checking his email before school the next day, Blaine noticed something. Something strange.

A new message from Kurt that read:

_You know, that Devon guy kind of looks like you. It's weird. And he sings like you too. Do you maybe have a long lost brother you never told me about?_

_Joking. But really._

Blaine shook his head and headed out the door.

At school, Kurt, sitting in his usual chair in homeroom, was ignoring Blaine even more than usual, wrapped up in his little world filled with Devon and nothing else. Blaine even tried to get his attention once or twice, but Kurt simply brushed it off, retreating back into the bubble, where Blaine could admire his profile in awe as he sat across the room from him.

But he couldn't help but suspect something was wrong.

KBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKB BKK

Later, when Tina caught up with him, she look worried.

"What did you say to Kurt yesterday at his house?" she asked curiously, leaning against the locker next to Blaine's. "He seems really upset."

Blaine shrugged.

"I didn't do anything."

"Really."

Blaine looked her in the eye.

"Really!" he insisted. Tina crossed her arms.

"Well, you must have done something, 'cause he looks ready to kill someone." She told him.

He nodded. He stared absentmindedly at her back as she walked away, but her words from before lingered with him:

_These things have a way of getting out._

KBBKKBBKKBKKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBB K

He finally cornered Kurt in the Lima Bean the following Sunday (how had it gotten to be _Sunday_ without them talking? It didn't seem normal.)

"Hey, Kurt?" he asked, pointing to the empty seat across from his friend's. "Can I join you?"

Kurt nodded a little placidly as he watched Blaine sit down. Blaine took a deep breath, looking down at his hands, before he blurted it out.

"Kurt…" he began. He fumbled with his coffee cup before continuing, looking for something, _anything_, to make this situation just a little less awkward. "My brother isn't Devon."

Kurt exhaled.

"And?" he snapped.

"I have something to tell you, Kurt," Blaine said, looking up to gauge the reaction he was sure was about to hit his friend's face. "I'm him. I'm Devon."

Kurt inhaled sharply, looking down and then up again, like he was trying to see it in Blaine's face. He looked like someone had just pulled the ground from underneath his feet. He looked devastated.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he whispered. "You're… famous. You don't really like me. I thought... how could I have been so _stupid_?" His chair scraped across the floor as he rose abruptly, leaving before Blaine had a chance to do anything more than watch him go.

He knew this was a bad idea.

KBBKKBBKKBBKKBBKKBBBKKKBBBKKBBKKBBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBK KBK

He found Kurt crying on the stage, alone, in the dark.

"Hey Kurt?" he asked from the wings, wanting to give Kurt time to pretend he hadn't been upset before appearing. Kurt dried his eyes quickly and nodded.

"Yeah?"

Blaine walked out on stage, until he was right in front of Kurt, only about three inches away. He could see his reflection in Kurt's eyes.

"I'm really sorry," he breathed, almost forgetting why he had come, almost forgetting what he had spent the past two night willing himself to say.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

Thank God Kurt took that moment to blink, and Blaine regained at least a part of his focus. Blaine sighed. Why was this boy so unknowingly devastating?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Kurt," he told his friend as sincerely as possible, trying to gaze into his eyes but also trying to retain some premise of normalcy. It wasn't working. His voice was getting uneven. "I just wanted you to like me as Blaine and not Devon."

Kurt looked at him like he was just seeing him for the first time. Blaine thought he saw a flicker of a smile, and, before he could convince himself that this whole thing was one big, huge, bad idea, he leaned in, and pressed his lips to Kurt's.


End file.
